


A Place To Call Our Own

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He rushed over words, excited didn’t even come close to describing his state.





	A Place To Call Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [greekowl87](https://greekowl87.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
>  _"This is why the crib should be over here, Scully."_  
>  I see an AU fic when Mulder was there during William’s pregnancy and Scully indulged Mulder.

“I’m telling you Scully, the bedroom was huge!” He rushed over words, excited didn’t even come close to describing his state. “There would be enough room for a bed, love-seat, rocking chair and a crib.”  
“What about my antique dressing table?” She teased and he didn’t even notice she was joking.  
“We could fit that in too,” hand on her shoulder, he turned her around, explaining the layout he drew in his mind. “Even if we’d stick with this bed, which I love, the bassinet would go here, on your side, and your fancy table there, by the window.”  
“Next to the rocking chair?”  
“Yes! Imagine watching sunrise like that!”  
“You know, babies rarely let you be this romantic.”  
“In the garden, there was this huge oak just outside the window,” he went on, ignoring her humor, “nice shade in the summer.”  
“You did see the rest of the house, right?”  
“Sure!” He was giddy like a kid coming back from Disneyland. “Three bedrooms, besides the master bedroom, so the kid will have room to spare. There’s more than plenty room for an office in the basement, it was converted into a game room anyway.”  
“Will I have a desk?” She finally managed to get through his rant and Mulder froze, mouth open mid-sentence.  
She watched his panic face and couldn’t hold it in any longer, she laughed. She laughed so hard, she had to rest one hand on her belly, feeling the baby join in on the fun. Mulder waited dumbfounded and she stepped closer, putting her arms around his waist, the baby and their future between them.  
“Oh Mulder,” wiping her eyes with the edge of his flannel shirt, “I don’t need all that space, all I need is you.”  
That broke the tension and with arms around her, he whispered, “I saw us there, Scully, me and you and the kid, a family.” Kissing the top of her head he stroked her now permanently aching back, “I want this for us, I want to do this right.”  
She looked up, taking his face in her hands, and spoke softly, “Mulder, you’re doing just fine, and you’re going to be a great dad.”

\---------------------

She was silent all the way up the dirt road, looking out the window to the vast grounds. Middle of nowhere, once you passed the gate turning left, three miles outside of Farrs Corner, Virginia.  
It was late summer, the meadow was wild with weeds and grass, but the trees in the distance started to show first signs of coming autumn. Yellowing leaves winked at her just to hide in the green a second later. Mulder rolled down the windows slightly and she smelled the earth, the hay and the trees. An apple tree had to grow somewhere near because she could smell the sweet scent of ripe fruit, ready to be picked from branches so heavy, that even she could reach them without trying. Will was quiet in his seat next to her and she could see Mulder, smiling through the rearview mirror.  
“Just a little farther.”  
And then she saw it, the angular roof, the porch wrapped around the house, a few steps leading up the front door. It was calm, understated, completely unremarkable, yet, she felt herself drawn to it, like a pull she hasn’t felt since she moved out from her parents.  
A white sedan was parked by the stairs and a man waited for them, leaning casually on the banister.  
“We’re here.” Mulder said, turning off the engine. “I’ll take Will, you go and look around.” Scully nodded, careful not to betray her thoughts.  
“Hi, you must be mrs. Mulder.” The man came to meet her, “Tom Clancy.”  
Scully laughed involuntarily and he must have been used to the joke, because he added quickly, “not the author.”  
“Dana Scully, not Mulder,” she reached out to shake his hand.  
“Not yet,” Mulder corrected, appearing by her side with the boy in his arms, “hi Tom, this is Will, he’s sorry he’s asleep.”  
“It’s the air, at least that’s what my wife says.”  
“You live here?”  
“I was born here, in Farrs.”  
“So you must know all about this town,” Scully smiled, looking around.  
“History and future.” The man turned and gestured widely at the house, “you want to start here or with the tour of the grounds?”  
“Outside,” they spoke in unison, and everyone laughed. Will stirred and Mulder soothed him, patting his back.  
“Show me the apple tree.” Scully said, reaching for Mulder, arm around his waist.  
“This way, it really smells heavenly, doesn’t it.”  
“Mouthwatering,” Mulder said quietly, making it sound more like devils’ most tempting promise. Scully bumped him with one hip and grabbed his ass, making him laugh, soft enough to not wake the child. Lately, they were extremely good at that.  
“It’s an old tree, but still bares fruit and plenty of it.” He guided them around the house, the porch stood 5 feet above the ground and indeed went all around. “There’s a cherry tree as well, but it’s too late for those in September.”  
“Makes for a nice picnic spot in the spring though.” Mulder said.  
“If one isn’t allergic to bees of course.” The man added, shuddering slightly, “like I am, unfortunately.”  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other, shrugging, they faced deadly bees, they'll manage. They stopped by an old apple tree, all mangled and twisted, but still deep green. Scully reached for an apple from a branch Mulder pulled down for her and bit into it. Crunchy and sweet, with just enough of sour to balance it nicely.  
“Try it,” she offered and Mulder, taking her hand in his, bit off almost half of it. “Heeey!” She protested and the realtor laughed, two steps behind them. “Get your own.”  
“Sooo…yy” He mumbled around the bite and watched as she licked off the drop of juice that ran down her palm.  
“Help yourself, there’s plenty to go around.” The man encouraged, oblivious to her little prank.  
“This porch is really amazing.” Scully changed the subject quickly, giving Mulder a chance to gather himself since they had company.  
“Keeps the house cool in summer.” Tom replied, moving on with the tour.  
He guided them around the house, explaining how the floors have been replaced by the previous owners, what changes they made and what could be done in the future. Mulder was ready to go look for the best tree to put up a swing, but kept quiet.  
“There’s no garage except for a pretty roomy shed over there, the owners used to keep their cars there. It’s not like you’ll have a problem with room to park anyway.”  
“Okay, we can go see it later.”  
“As you wish, are you ready to go inside?”

“I love the staircase,” Mulder whispered, fixing the blanket around Will. He was fussing for a while and finally Tom gave them a moment to talk and for the boy to have his lunch. He was nursing happily, little palms playing with her unbuttoned blouse.  
“And the bathroom, so much light.” Scully added, watching the boy’s hand close around his dad’s finger, finally calm.  
“The room downstairs could be the office, lots of storage space below too.”  
“It feels so,” she paused, looking for the right word, “I don’t know, the only way I can describe it, is you.”  
“Me?” Mulder snickered, incredulous, “like what, dark and spooky?”  
“No, like warm and inviting.” He wanted to say something, but she added quickly lifting one finger to silence him, “if, someone took time to look closer.”  
Mulder lowered his gaze, a bashful smile a rare guest on his face.  
“So, you like it?” He asked cautiously, watching as Will’s eyes grew heavy.  
“I do.” She said, resting her hand over theirs.  
“Mulder,” he looked up at her, kneeling on the dusty floor in what would become the kitchen, “I love it.”

They stood by the steps, Mulder shaking the realtor’s hand and Scully with Will’s steady, warm breath on her neck. She looked up to the sky and the sun traveling around the house.  
Home, so this is what it feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the second part after reading a sweet comment.  
> Never hesitate to drop me a line in the comments. YOU are my greatest inspiration, Dear Reader.


End file.
